


sparring mistakes

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [160]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bowkyle, Drabble, Kylebow, M/M, Mild Injury, Shera - Freeform, Sparring, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kyle accidentally cuts Bow while sparring.





	sparring mistakes

Bow concentrated as he parried Kyle’s attack with his sword, becoming one with his weapon.

 

Swords weren’t his main weapon, but it was always good to know the basics of it incase of an emergency. That’s why he sparred with Kyle. The point of this session wasn’t to improve the attacks, but to improve defense. That’s why the two teens took turns trying to parry each other’s attacks, and it went smoothly.

 

Bow parried and didn’t think much about it, until Kyle slipped. Bow let out a surprised scream as the sword hit his arm, drawing blood.

 

Kyle immediately screamed and dropped the sword on the ground, beginning to panic as he saw the blood ooze out of Bow’s wound that  _ he  _ had inflicted.

 

“God I’m so sorry Bow. I always mess up, I didn’t meant it, I promise, please don’t hate me.”

 

After saying that sentence, Kyle looked down at the ground while closing his eyes, and Bow could tell how his breathing became ragged, and his body grew tense and shook in fear, as if he was waiting for something.

 

It took a few seconds to get it, until he remembered the teen was from the Horde.

 

Oh…

 

He was waiting for him to hit him.

 

So, Bow put his own sword down to the ground, before using his uninjured arm to carefully pat his shoulder, to reassure him.

 

“Kyle, it’s fine. I know it was an accident and you would never hurt me on purpose. This sort of thing happens from time to time when sparring, it’s completely normal.”

 

Kyle looked up, finally brave enough to look into Bow’s eyes, still somehow expecting an angry look from him.

 

“So, you’re not mad at me?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“No, I’m not. Like I said, it was an accident. It’s not that deep and it’ll heal. Let’s go and get me patched up and then we’ll take a break, okay?”

 

Kyle nodded.

 

Bow was still kind to him, even after that. That’s something he had never experienced before.

 

“Okay.”


End file.
